the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon
Two months after getting a job at the Voodoo Museum, Devon stumbled into the corpse of a Death Runner while giving a tourist group a tour of the St. Louis No. 1 Cemetery. Intrigued by this discovery, Devon returned to the cemetery later that night and witnessed as a trio of Clemenceau’s men dug up a pile of human remains. Upon accidentally revealing his presence, Devon ran away, but the men went after him to kill him. When the men caught Devon, he screamed for help and Shadowman rescued him. Afterwards, Shadowman asked Devon to develop the pictures he took of the men so he could look at them and learn what they were doing there that night. After Devon developed the photographs in a drugstore, Shadowman studied them and realized that there was a fourth individual hidden in shadows watching them in the cemetery. The next time Devon saw Shadowman he noticed that someone had cut off a hank of his hair, so he told him about Doctor John, one of the most powerful voodoo priests, and his power to make others come long distances when he called them and make them turn sick and die to warn him. Shadowman returned to the museum with a blowup copy of Devon’s photo, which showed Master Darque standing in the cemetery watching over Marty and the others. Shocked by the image, Devon took Shadowman to the exhibit room and showed him an old painting of Marie Leveaux painted in 1867 that portrayed Darque standing in the background of the voodoo queen. Devon also showed Shadowman two pictures of Darque and his sister Sandria taken at a garden party in 1894 and Mardi Gras in 1967 respectively. Armed with this information, Shadowman left to see Emilie N’Dour in the hope that she had answers. That night, Shadowman, Devon, and Emilie N’Dour opened Darque’s crypt and were shocked to find Paul’s corpse in a coffin within it. When Paul rose up, Emilie believed he was still alive, but Shadowman told her that he was a corpse that Darque animated. Despite this, Emilie fled the cemetery with Paul by her side, as she did not care whether he was dead or alive, as for her all that mattered was having her husband back. Shortly thereafter, Devon helped Emilie and Paul find Jack so he could kill Paul, who could not end his own life, in exchange for telling him everything about Master Darque’s plan for the Death Runners. When they found Jack, who was wearing his Shadowman mask, Devon discovered his secret identity. Months later Jack unexpectedly crashed Devon’s apartment and asked him to let him spend the night on his couch. After Jack fell asleep, Devon told Anjenetta Grampion where she could find him at Madame N’Dour’s behest. Later, Devon, Obadiah Archer, Aram Anni-Padda, and Anjenetta returned to his apartment and convinced Jack to go with Archer & Armstrong to fight the New Age Nazi group that tried to kill them the night before. While Jack and the others left, Devon stayed behind with Anjenetta. In time, Devon became Jack’s informant and ally. Category: Shadowman Category: Characters